The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0005’.
‘CIFZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium red-purple decorative inflorescences, medium green foliage color, medium to large rounded plant habit and a natural season flowering response of mid to late September.
‘CIFZ0005’ originates as a whole plant mutation of a parent plant designated as ‘05-M162A’. ‘CIFZ0005’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in November 2009 as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown in pots outdoors in Alva, Fla. The parent cultivar has light lavender inflorescence color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.